


Emhlabeni wakhe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Emhlabeni wakhe

Kunesimo esivamile somqhudelwano ekuseni. Umoya ubonakala ugcwele yonke leyomisindo nemisindo ejwayelekile nakho konke ukujabula nokulindela okulethwa ekuseni enjalo.

Kusesekuseni kakhulu. Akunqabile ukuthi amathunzi okukhanya okukhanyayo akhishwe ekukhanyeni kwasekuseni nokho kunomsebenzi omningi.

Kuwo wonke amatende, izisebenzi kanye nama-squires ashesha ukuzungeza ukwenza amalungiselelo okugcina futhi nokububula kwamazwi angenakubalwa kuza ngokuningiliziwe ngokusobala kusuka ezitebheni nasexukwini njengoba abantu bethulula, wonke umuntu uzama ngentshiseko ukuthola indawo enhle kakhulu.

Ukuhleka nokuhlekisa okumangazayo ukuxubana nokungena, ukungena kwecilongo komlungu okhathazekile, onenkinga yokudlulela ngaphandle kubhuloho nezikhali.

Umsindo obukhali, osansimbi wokushaywa ngesando okuzwakala ususondele kakhulu uphakamisa ukuthi umuntu onsundu kungenzeka enze ngcono kokugcina kwisigqoko sokuzivikela noma i-harness.

Izibhengezo namafulegi ziyafutheka emoyeni. Amalangabi wensimbi ahlonishwayo futhi avutha amalangabi ekuseni ekhuphuka, ethembisa ukukhanyisa izembatho zempi, izihlangu nezinkemba.

Konke lokhu kumjwayele kangangokuba aze akwazi ukukuchaza ngamehlo akhe avale kepha izinto eziningi zihluke ngokuphelele ngalolu suku - okumangazayo.

Kancane kancane, cishe ngokungabaza, uBrienne von Tarth manje ulungiselela ukukhuphuka izitebhisi eza endaweni yesikhulumi. Kungaphezu kokucasula ukuthi ucishe wakhubeka njengoba unyawo lwakhe lubanjwa emphethweni wengubo yakhe ende, egelezayo.

Aphinde azizwe ekhathazekile, ekhathazekile futhi engekho endaweni.

Njengoba ezilolonga futhi abushelelezi njengoba ekwazi ukuhamba egqoke izembatho zempi, uzizwa ekhululekile futhi ekhathazekile manje ngoba aphoqwa ukuba agqoke ijazi.

Izimpawu zezindlu ezibambe iqhaza nazo zihamba emoyeni ngaphezulu kwesisekelo sethala, ezithwala omakhelwane, behlokoma futhi bephonsa amahhashi.

Kodwa alikho ilanga le-golide kanye nokuthwasa kwenyanga ngesizinda se-pink ne-azure. Akukho okuvela eTarth. Isicelo sakho sokubamba iqhaza senqatshwe njengengafanele futhi sihlazisa ngqo.

Ngakho-ke esikhundleni sokulungiselela umbuthano wokuqala wezingalo, uyaqhubeka nokuhamba ehla e-podium kogogo ongasenalutho, eqhutshwa ukungazinzi.

Ethukuthele ngenxa yobukhulu babo obungeke buhluke, uBrienne uphindaphinda akhumule imikhono eyenziwe bell yembatho yakhe. Awunqunywe ujule njengengubo embi ayephoqelelwa ukuyigqoka emanxiweni aseHarrenhall, kodwa eyenzelwe okulula, okungenakuqhathaniswa futhi nenhle kakhulu ngombala wayo we-azure. Uhluke kakhulu kokuhlekisa ejwayelekile kwengubo, okwakudingeka ayibekezelele kaningi ngaphambili, lokhu kwenzelwa yena ngesimo nangosayizi futhi ngenxa yalokho kumgqokisa, kucatshangelwa ubuhle bakhe bonke, ngendlela efanele.

Okungenani ngalokho uyabonga. Noma kunjalo, uzizwa ekhuthele, enamahloni futhi ezazi. Konke lokhu akuwona umhlaba wabo.

Ngakho-ke uma ukuba khona kwakhe kulo mqhudelwano kudingekile impela, kufanele ame lapho enkundleni yezemidlalo ukuze kukalwe izinkemba ziwele komunye nomunye emdansweni. Ngokunokwenzeka ngisho nakuTjost.

Kepha ngokomthetho wenkosi akayona i-knight esemthethweni ngakho-ke ayinalungelo lokuncika. Ukwazi ngobuhlungu kakhulu lokho.

Noma kunjalo, usebambe iqhaza emiqhudelwaneni eminingi, uma evunyelwe ukwenza kanjalo, eqhutshwa yi-sensationalism - futhi wenza umsebenzi wakhe kahle, umangaze wonke umuntu. Kuzibonakalisile.

Umqhudelwano lapho kugujwa khona imikhosi yasebukhosini ngokusobala awulona ithuba elinjalo. Hhayi ukuthi wayefuna nokuhambela eminye imikhosi ukuhlonipha le nkosi. Kepha njengoba ngeshwa kungenakugwenywa, ubengathanda ukubhekana nakho konke ukubukeka okuhlekisayo nokwedelela ngokuzivikela nesihlangu - hhayi ngale ndlela. Akukhathazeki, abuthaka futhi akayona indawo njengoba azizwa njengamanje.

Akwanele ukuthi wenqatshelwe ukuhlanganyela. Ubuye futhi “wamenywa” ukuthi abe yingxenye yalo mqhudelwano evela kugogo - enkampanini yamantombazane abasesikhundleni esiphezulu enkantolo. Ungacabanga kahle ukuthi kungenxa yemizamo kabani lokhu.

Kwakuwusuku nje olungaphambilini lapho uBrienne ezizwa edabukisa ngokungenangqondo, ekhononda futhi elulazwa ngumama wenkosi lapho emthembisa lokho amsola ngokumamatheka okuhle ekhanda. Wayengathola ukuhlangana ngempama okuvulekile ebusweni kangcono.


End file.
